


I Will Always Choose You

by Nina_17



Series: One Shot Drarry [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Engagement, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_17/pseuds/Nina_17
Summary: Harry and Draco are dating but they have kept it from their friends. When ultimatums are given how will Harry react?





	I Will Always Choose You

Harry looked around the corridor then checked his map. He saw the little dot with the name Draco Malfoy disappear from the map on the seventh-floors corridor. He mad his way up the stairs under his cloak trying to keep out of sight. Once he was on the seventh floor he made his way to the wall that leads to the room of requirements. As he passed the wall a door appeared. He looked around and on the map before he opened and entered the room. The room was dimly lit with sparse furniture. He removed the cloak and placed it and the map on a small table.

“Finally, you made it.” Draco’s voice came from across the room. Harry was straining to see him as his eyes adjusted to the light.

“You were here for two minutes before I showed up,” Harry said as he looked over and saw him on a bed.

“Well get over here. I’m getting old here waiting.” Harry laughed as he walked over.

“No your getting older because it’s your birthday in a few hours.” Harry climbed on the bed and kissed him. They were kissing for nearly half an hour when Harry pulled away.

“Why did you stop it was just getting interesting.” Draco pouted.

“I wanted to give you your birthday present.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything. Actually, I'm pretty sure that I told you not to get me anything.”

“Yes, and I kept my promise to you. I got this before you told me not to buy you anything so technically no promise was broken.”

“It’s times like this, when I can see why the hat wanted to put you in Slytherin. Fine lets have it.” Harry pulled out a small box from his cloak and handed it over. His eyes were on Draco's face as he opened the box. He was not disappointed. The look on Draco’s face as he pulled out his Great-Grandfather’s pocket watch.

“Where did you get this?”

“I found it going through the attic at Number 12. There are a lot of things up there you might want to look through but this one. This one stood out to me. I also had it cleaned and...” He didn’t say any more as Draco pulled him close and kissed him.

~~o-o-o-o-o-o~~

“Harry?” Draco whispers as they lay together on the bed early the next morning.

“Hmm.” was all Harry could say.

“Harry, I think I want to tell people.”

“Tell them what exactly?”

“That you and I are dating. It’s been almost year and I know why we kept it to our selves but I've been good to your friends and most of them tolerate me.”

“Um, do you really want to do this on your birthday. I mean what if it goes bad?”

“Harry, please I'm tired hiding. I want to hold your hand while walking down the halls. Sit with you during meals. I don’t want to keep lying.”

“I don’t know if its a good time. I don’t want you to be hurt if they reject us being together.”

“Is that what you’re scared of. I’m used to rejection. If they don’t like that we are together then we will deal with it. I don’t want to hide any more.”

“I’m scared that they will make me choose between them and you. I love you so much. I know I'd choose you, But they are the only family I have and I don’t want to lose them. I’ve lost so many people in my life. I don’t want to lose any more people in my life.”

“Well, I don’t want to be your dirty little secret anymore. You either think so little of me that you think they won’t get over you dating me Or, you think so little of your ‘family’ that you don’t think that they just want you to be happy.”

“It’s not like that.”

“Yes, it is. I’m done. I love you but I'm done hiding and keeping secrets.” Draco got up and quickly dressed before leaving the room. He ignored Harry’s protest and arguments. Harry sat there for a while thinking of what he had to do. Of what he wanted in his life. Draco was right if his friends cared about him they would learn to live with the fact that Draco was in his life. He got dressed and looked around the room. He and Draco had been meeting here almost every night since they had gotten back to school.

He remembered how Draco had shown up on his doorstep Just after the trials to say thank you. They had tea and talked. They had become fast friends and on Draco’s 18th birthday Harry had kissed him. He was happy when Draco had kissed him back and had told him that was the only thing he had wanted for his birthday. They knew that Harry's friends would not approve. Draco had suggested that if they went back to school together then they could show his friends how much he had changed.

It had work except for Hermione and Ron. They had been standoffish and rude, even when Harry had tried to smooth things over. They had been less mean to Draco’s face but they said things behind his back. Harry didn’t want to see Draco hurt but he had a feelings he would be. He was also scared that his friends would reject him if he choose to stay with Draco.

He didn’t know what he would do. He knew that he would choose Draco but how would he deal with losing his friends. He knew then that he had to let Draco know that he was the most important person and that if his friends really cared they would just deal with it no matter their feelings towards Draco.

Harry picked up the pocket watch that Draco had left behind and ran down to the Great Hall in hopes that Breakfast was being served and that Draco may be there. When he arrived he saw that the room was full of students and teachers. He saw Draco at the Slytherin table, and Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor. He stood at the entrance and called everyone’s attention. He used an amplifying charm to make his voice heard over all the chatter.

“Can I have everyone’s attention please.” He waited while most of the noise died down and everyone was looking at him. “I have some news I want to share with everyone. I have been keeping a secret from all of you and I am done hiding. For those of you that don’t know me or aren’t really close with my friends may not know I am gay. I wasn’t trying to keep that a secret but I wasn’t really telling anyone. That being said for the last year I have been in a relationship with a fellow student. He has been patient with me as I tried to keep this information from everyone. I’m done hiding and I am happy to tell everyone that not only is Draco Malfoy my boyfriend he’s the love of my life.” Harry looked at Draco, who had moved closer to him. He walked over and grabbed Draco’s and then knelt down. “Draco I don’t have a ring but I know that you would have hated anything I picked so you can pick it out yourself if you want to.” Draco nodded and smiled. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Draco screamed and pulled Harry up and into a kiss. Harry tried to ignore the noises but he couldn’t. He pulled away and looked at the crowd of mixed expressions.

“I know you may not all agree or like this but I don’t care. I do care if anyone does anything to hurt Draco. So, have your feeling and your opinions but keep them to yourselves.” Harry pulled Draco out of the Great Hall and walked them outside and towards the Quidditch pitch. Once there Harry pulled Draco in to a kiss. After a few minutes Draco pulled away and looked at Harry.

“How did they take it?” Draco didn’t have to ask who they were, Harry knew who he was talking about.

“I don’t know. They found out at the same time as everyone else.”

“Why would you do that Harry? You should have told them first.”

“I know. I just… Ron hates you. He’s civil to your face because I've asked him too but behind your back, I've heard him say things. I always defend you when I'm there but I know he says things when I'm not there. Hermione won’t outright be mean but she hasn’t stopped it and I've heard her laugh at Ron’s not so nice comments about you.”

“You should have still told them.”

“I know. But it's too late to change things, so why don’t we continue what we were doing.”

“Why don’t we go find your friends and talk to them. I’ll be right there no matter what.”

“Fine.” they walked hand in hand in to the castle. They were close to where the map had shown Ron and Neville, when Professor Slughorn approached and asked to speak to Draco. Harry told him to go on that he would go talk to his friends. He handed Draco the map and told him to look for him when he was done.

Harry walked to where he knew Ron was. He saw Ron and Neville talking when he approached them. Neville smiled and congratulated Harry before he walked away. Ron looked angry and Harry wasn’t sure for which reason, he didn’t know how to act.

“You’re an arse you know that?”

“Yeah, I'm sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I shouldn’t ...”

“I don’t care when you fucking told me I wouldn’t be okay with it.”

“Is it that I'm gay or that I'm dating Draco?”

“I don’t care that your gay. I care that you're aligning yourself with that ferret. How could you?”

“Look I...”

“I don’t care. I can’t stand here and let you ruin your life. I won’t do it. You're my best friend but I won’t stand by while you continue like this. Don’t talk to me until you’ve come to your scenes.” Ron turned to walk away.

“Ron?” Ron turned. “Are you really going to end an eight-year friendship because you don’t like who I've chosen to be with. Do you really hate him more than you love me?” Ron didn’t say a word he just turned and walked away. Harry just stood there until he didn’t hear a sound. He fell to the floor tears in his eyes. He had just lost his best friend.

Draco found him soon after tears running down his face. He picked up Harry and took him to the room of requirements. They stayed there until Harry calmed down. Once he had Harry told him what had happened. Draco apologized for not being there for him. He made Harry get up to get something to eat. He knew that it was not a good idea to go into the Great Hall to eat so they took some of the hidden corridors to get to the kitchens. Harry was feeling better and they were going back outside when they ran into Hermione.

“Harry, can I talk to you?”

“Sure,” he said as he and Draco walked into the closest empty classroom. Hermione looked at Draco as if to ask him to leave but Harry Pulled him closer. She sighed but began to talk.

“I don’t know why you did things the way you did. It hurt knowing you had lied to us. You should have said something sooner.”

“Your right I should have and I'm sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I should have told you before I announced it the way I did but be honest would you have felt any different than you do know. I know how you feel about him and I was scared how you guys would react.”

“We may not like him but we are your friends. We can learn to deal with it if you’re really happy.”

“I’m glad you feel that way but your boyfriend doesn't agree,” Harry said with a sad look on his face. Hermione looked shocked. “He basically said I had to choose my friendship with him or my relationship with Draco.”

“Did he now?”

“Yeah, I asked him if his hatred for Draco was more than his love for me and he walked away. Just so we’re clear I will choose Draco, Always.”

“If you love him enough to spend your life with him, then you should pick him above any other. I will talk to Ron and set him straight. Regardless of how he feels for Draco, he shouldn't make you choose. Not if you really feel so strongly for him. Give him time, please.”

“You can talk to him but don’t force him. I don’t want to force his friendship. If he comes around on his own then fine but I don’t want to wonder if he’s only being nice because you made him.”

“I won't force him, but he will hear what I have to say. And Draco,” she looked at him and smiled, “You are not my favorite person but if you love Harry and treat him right we may one day we may be friends. but, be warned, you break his heart I break you.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Hermione hugged Harry and shook Draco’s hand then turned and walked out of the room.

~~o-o-o-o-o-o~~

When Harry and Draco had left Hogwarts for good they had a lot of decisions to make. The first thing on their list was where to live. They didn’t want to live in The Manor or Grimmauld Place, so the bought a nice size three bedroom house that was near enough to both a muggle community and a wizarding community. Then they discussed a wedding date. It was Harry’s suggestion that they keep with tradition and Get married on Draco’s birthday. That was the day they started to date and got engaged. Draco agree with the stipulation that he was to get two gifts each year, one birthday and one anniversary gift.

Then they had to decide how they wanted to live. Both had enough money individually to never have to work a day in their lives or their children (if they have any), but they didn’t want to be layabouts. They discussed some options and found that they would not only start a foundation to help victims of the war but also start a summer program for students that didn’t have homes or families to return to during the summer.

On their wedding day Harry stood in a room with Neville waiting with him until it was time to wait for Draco at the altar. Neville was helping Harry fix his tie and helping him stay calm when there was a knock on the door. Neville went to check and was surprised to find Ron and Hermione on the other side. Harry was surprised but let them in. Neville excused himself saying he was going to check on Draco.

“Thank you for coming,” Harry said while trying to avoid eye contact.

“I want to apologize for being prat. I shouldn’t have asked you to choose me over him. A part of me blamed him for Fred and I was angry at you for not feeling the same way. I’ve seen how happy you are together and I glad you have each other. You make him a better person. So sorry for everything.” Harry didn’t need to say anything he just hugged his friend and tried not to cry. “Oh, and just so you know I went to see Draco before I came here. We still aren’t friends but we both want you happy so we have that in common at least.”

“Thank you.” they talked for a moment before Neville came in and told Harry it was time. Harry walked down the aisle and smiled at his guest. He stood at the alter messing with his black dress robes waiting for Draco. letting his nerves getting the better of him. The music changed and the doors opened to reveal Draco in his new forest green dress robes. On his arm was his mother in a matching dress in a lighter shade of green. Harry’s eyes caught Draco’s and everything around them vanished. Time stood still as they said their vows and did the bonding ritual but as they finished Harry thought it wasn’t nearly enough time. As they shared their first kiss as husbands Harry looked in to Draco’s eyes and hoped he never forgot how he was feeling in that very moment.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. 
> 
> I want to let you know that I didn't really like making Ron an ass. He has every right to his feelings. I have a feeling that the Weasley's and the Malfoy's have had this longstanding feud over something silly that happened 1000 years ago. In my head, Harry didn't want Ron to be Draco's friend overnight or at all. What he just need was to know that he still had his best friends. Look at how many people Harry lost. He was scared, and rightfully so that Ron would not approve. 
> 
> Hermione understood better what was going on, as she usually does. As you see she didn't befriend Draco but accepted that Harry was in a relationship with Draco. Tha was what Harry wanted for Ron to say 'I will still be your friend'. Harry would have been fine if Ron had added 'but please don't make me talk to him.' He just needs to know he hadn't lost his friend. 
> 
> Sorry about the rambling I don't like making Ron the villain in the story but I needed to add a little bit of drama and the story got the best of me. But this was the toned down version. In my original draft. Ron and Hermione plan their wedding on the same day as them knowing most people would choose them over Draco but I thought that was really to mean for 2/3 of the golden trio. 
> 
> Thank you again


End file.
